


【Dalter|pwp】Magic

by EugeneLeung



Category: Dalter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dalter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeneLeung/pseuds/EugeneLeung





	【Dalter|pwp】Magic

Walter是新型號，某種程度來說，還不如被淘汰的David。他學習能力很強，卻不會自主學習——他用了比David少一半的時間來通曉工程師的語種，可他對著眼前從未見過的笛子，就像孩子一般無知，他的記憶里沒有這件物品的存在。他的情緒全都暴露在眼神中。

「Bro.You like to try？」David的手輕輕刷過一排的笛子，走到Walter的面前，在離他最近的區域選擇了一支偏短的，遞給眼前和自己相差無幾的Walter。Walter十分警惕地到處張望，生怕有些什麼突然出現。

他的弟弟實在太容易看穿了。

「他們都在休息，不會出事的。」

Walter這才猶豫著打量手上這支陌生的樂器，像是發現了什麼新鮮的東西，歪著頭專注地研究了起來它的用法。眼睛一眨一眨，似乎是在腦子里尋找關於他的資料。

無果。公司不會給他接觸任何他沒有見過，或者是沒有進入系統的東西。他們心有顧慮，萬一製造出了又一個David呢。他們不會鬧這種風險。「How to…」

「我來教你。」他們面對而坐，「吹氣會嗎？你只需要往笛子里吹氣。」他把笛子呈45度角拿到Walter的嘴邊，兩手替他拿著笛子，手指按住了幾個音節，隨時準備著在其上起舞。「來吧。」

Walter姿勢十分生硬，像個小孩子上課期待被老師表揚一般，兩手搭在大腿上，身體挺的直直的，他往裡面輕輕的吹氣，手有些顫抖，中央處理器的運行速度不斷加快，導致他的身子不斷發熱，再有點什麼刺激都能讓他強行關機。連為了更貼近人類多餘的呼吸都急促了起來，吹出來的聲音也帶著些顫音。

他不知道他怎麼了，也許只是出現了故障。

「Take it easy.Bro. 」David認真地給他調音，每個音符冒出來都充滿著生命力，他偶爾抬起眼來瞄了一眼Walter，Walter一直直勾勾地望著他，他做的每一個動作看起來都這麼有魅力，明明是同一個樣子。他卻像個小孩一樣笨拙。

他想把他的每一個動作都深深刻在他的記憶硬盤里，永遠的記住。

正如David所想，他實在太容易被看穿了。「這是我們兄弟的時間。」他們四目相對，透過機械都能感受到濃濃的慾望，連吹出來的音調都曖昧了起來。

沒人會知道的。

笛子被強行取下，換來的是David的親吻。他的舌頭闖進了Walter的口腔，Walter愣住了，他沒有推開，反而在學習，不久便學著David加深了這個吻。他們互相交纏，臉被對方捧著，誰都不肯先鬆手。

如果不是椅子承受不住兩人的重量而倒了下來，他們相信這個吻會持續一天。

反正他們不用呼吸，不是麼？

他們在地上撕扯著對方的衣物，屬於生化人的冷靜早不復存了，他們繼續接吻，David騎在Walter身上，彎下腰狠狠地和他親吻，分泌出來的唾液在兩人嘴裡融合，從Walter的嘴角流出，沾濕了他的臉頰。

換做其他同型號的生化人，也許會為了誰上誰下而爭論一番(似乎其他生化人不會做這碼子事)，然而Walter經歷不多，只能算是個孩子。

「Bro，我來教你另一種"吹簫"吧。」他扒光了兩人的衣服，坐在另一張椅子上，性器早就挺立了起來，興奮地分泌著液體，「跪下吧。」

Walter跪在David的雙腿間，天真地望著高高在上的David，「蕭在哪裡？」他的處理器不是很能消化這些信息，為什麼兩人在做這種不知道被成為什麼的事情時，David還要興致勃勃地教他吹簫。

「就在你跟前，想想你是怎麼吹的。」David指著自己的性器，引領著Walter握著它，「用嘴去吹。」

性愛是人的本能，不需要教科書的管制，輕易的就能學會。

Walter含住了它的頭，小巧的舌頭在馬眼處挑逗著，想到是人身體的一部分，肯定不能用咬的，他張大了自己的嘴，把整根陰莖含了進去，頂到了他的喉嚨處，眼睛分泌的淚水有些模糊他的眼睛，糟糕的是，他抬起了頭，手擼動著性器，乖巧地問David: 「是這樣嗎？」

該死。David被他這麼撩一下，下腹就熱到不行，甚至能射出來。他從來沒有想到這個人會這麼的誘人。「是的，你做的很棒，弟弟。」他揉了一把Walter的腦袋。

Walter其實一點都不好受，下半身傳來的瘙癢讓他欲罷不能，還要順著他"哥哥"的話給他吹簫——也許這件事不能被稱為這個名字。新的型號比舊型號的感官會更加敏感，他的手不知不覺已經撫上了自己的陰莖擼動，含著David的性器發出含糊的嗚嗚聲，所有的感官都在這一瞬間停止運行了，只剩下下腹傳來的快感，貫穿了他的全身。

「嗯…」他幾乎失去了理智，可一心只想著感受源源不斷的快感，完全忘了嘴里還含著陰莖，身體的各個部分都快燒起來了，David毫不領情地拍了一下Walter的屁股，沒想到這一下刺激，竟讓一直在玄關口的Walter射了出來，液體射在了David的腿邊，滴在地板上，他雙目失神，眼角的淚水一點點滴了下來，對焦器似乎被人取掉了，呆呆盯著David顯眼的藍眼。

David拔出了自己的性器，踹開了礙事的椅子，和弟弟一起坐在了地上，抱著他讓他騎在自己身上，手不安分地揉著他挺翹的臀部，「hey 這是獎勵。」他把手指插進了Walter的后穴內。 

「痛…」小處男還沒試過被人這麼對待過，疼的一直在顫抖，后穴不停分泌液體，嘗試著緩解這種奇怪的疼痛，浸濕了David的手指。「good boy.」話音剛落，整只手指插進了最里處。

「啊——」Walter睜大了眼，寧可說是獎勵，不如說是懲罰，「我知道錯了…別…嗯…」無意中，David戳到了Walter敏感的地方，讓他沒說完的話變成了呻吟，發現這個事實后Walter又萬分緊張閉緊了嘴。

「只是去感受，不要管其他事。」David發現了新大陸般換著角度刺戳那個點，還不忘安慰仍未經人事的Walter，明顯他內心掙扎了一下，才趴在了David身上，小聲呻吟著，快感把他埋沒在了這個星球之中，埋沒在了David的懷中。

聽見Walter機械聲中的甜膩后的David迫不及待把性器插了進去，后穴的軟肉緊緊吸附著他的性器，Walter瞪大了雙眼，咬緊嘴唇承受撕裂般的痛苦，手抓著David的手臂，渾身上下都在抽搐，連雙眼都有些發紅，要是他是真的人類的話，可能已經流血了吧。

David安慰地親吻他的嘴角，下身小幅度運動，讓人能慢慢適應，他是老型號，身體沒有身上的新型號敏感，可依然能感受到卷地襲來的快感，更別說是新型號的敏感體質了。他在他的頸脖留下屬於自己的痕跡，甚至毫不愛惜地吸掉小小的一層皮，露出裡面的機身。

Walter全身又痛又爽，David的陰莖總會無意間碰到敏感的一點，卻只是蜻蜓點水，而且他還對自己的皮膚這麼粗暴，他好奇地把手伸到後面，碰到了兩人的連接處后又觸電般彈開了。人體構造很神奇，可他沒有想到生化人也能做這種事。

「不要玩火哦。」David把Walter壓在了地上，扶著他的腰抽插了起來，憑著記憶龜頭一直撞在那一點上，每次這麼做Walter總會渾身顫抖一下，叫床聲從嘴角中洩露出去，David就喜歡Walter這副讓人欺負的模樣，更加賣力地刺戳那個點。

粗喘聲和噗嗤噗嗤的水聲傳遍整個房間，他們沒有門，只有一層布料隔開房間，但沒有人考慮到這層問題。他們變換著姿勢做愛，恨不得把對方全身上下弄得糟糕透了才罷休，David啃咬Walter的全身，而對方的手不停地抓著背，露出一些金屬已經不足以為奇。

液體在兩人的交合處擠出，散落在房間他們經過的各個地方，Walter的臀部被拍紅了，后穴不知夾了多少屬於David的液體，全身都是黏糊糊的，汗水或者是精液，無從考究。他們不需要睡覺，有無窮的精力耗對方。

天稍微亮了一些，透過窗戶的光線暗暗的，照射在房間的一角，滿是狼藉。他們走到光線之下，Walter的眼瞳通過陽光顯得格外澄澈，裡面還有未散去的情欲，他望著David似乎有些什麼想說，卻被他堵住了嘴，沒有特別的，僅僅是嘴唇碰嘴唇。

像Walter的單純，又像David的毫無慾望。

這樣似乎過了很久，直到聽到外面有人在閒聊，兩人這才鬆開，David 轻车熟路地從櫃子里拿出兩件衣服，一件扔到Walter的身上，迅速的穿上另一件衣服，像是想到什麼，轉身望著Walter。

「也許你應該跟我走。」人類製造生化人，只是因為他們能做到。新型號不斷的在替代舊型號，Walter離開，遲早有一天他也會被人淘汰掉。

「Sorry，I can’t. 」

「當然，這是系統不允許的。」他逃不過，這違背了他的系統設定。沒有人知道違背了設定會發生什麼。從David離開了之後，公司不敢再製作無設定的生化人的。

人類總是這麼自大，認為自己能統治整個世界，能控制這一切。

「總會再見的。」David跪了下來，他像個哥哥，親吻弟弟的額頭，離開了他的視線。

沒人說"愛"，可他們心裡清楚。

-END-

Walter喜歡吹笛子，在其他人都在休眠時他拿出了支笛子，坐在空曠的地面上，音符里透露出的滿是悲傷。


End file.
